


The Alien in the School.

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian learns of the aftermath of the events on the parents' evening at Coal Hill school. Spoilers for <em>The Caretaker</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alien in the School.

Barbara didn't pay much attention to Ian's half of the conversation until she heard Ian greet the Coal Hill School headmaster. Having discovered who was on the other end of the phone, she put down her book and listened properly. Even though she had nothing to do with the school these days, she still took an interest, mainly because it took up a lot of Ian's time.

"It could just be some local thugs," Ian said, after listening to the headmaster for some time. "It was parents' evening, anyone could have got in and it didn't sound like there was anyone in the hall or the caretakers room."

Barbara wondered what had happened now. It seemed like Coal Hill had been a magnet for trouble, ever since 1963. However, most of it wasn't alien related, or not as far as they could tell anyway. And even if it was, Ian could hardly explain it to the headmaster and the rest of the governors without sounding crazy.

"A police box? I haven't seen one of those for years." The nostalgia in Ian's voice was probably not for police boxes, though. "Are you sure that's what she saw? Courtney's not known for being truthful at the best of times."

Barbara was sure that would improve one day, though, since her parents cared enough to come to parents' evenings. However, she could believe that Courtney was telling the truth this time. She would have to wait until Ian got off the phone to hear the full story, but she wouldn't put it past the Doctor to be involved somehow.

"There's no such thing as aliens," Ian said, laughing. "It must have been someone dressed up to amuse the parents while they waited."

That proved it - the police box must be the TARDIS. She wondered whether the Doctor being around had attracted trouble, as usual, or he'd gone after the alien in the school on purpose. You never could quite tell with him these days.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll be able to afford to replace the door. It doesn't sound like anything to worry about."

Ian's practised comforting tone must have worked, because it wasn't long before he put the phone down and turned to face Barbara. "You'll never guess what's happened at the school..."


End file.
